witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Artorius Vigo/Netflix series
|Profession = Mage |Affiliations = Brotherhood of Sorcerers |Abilities = Illusion magic |Relative = Fringilla Vigo |Lookalike = Terence Maynard |Appears_other = }} Artorius Vigo was a mage and a member of the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, as well as the uncle of Fringilla Vigo. Biography Sending Yennefer to Nilfgaard The Chapter gathered to discuss their concern with Cintra refusing to use their mages, with King Dagorad having banned mages from Cintra entirely. Stregobor heard rumors that the king was ill. Should he die, perhaps his heir, Princess Calanthe, would be more inclined to accept their mages. However, Tissaia was doubtful. Artotius questioned Nilfgaard's position. Stregobor criticized King Fergus for squandering the kingdom's money on women while his people starve to death. Fringilla, Artotius' niece, would be in Nilfgaard by week's end, and Tissaia assured everyone that she would bring sanity and bread to the kingdom, however, Stregobor had little faith in her. Artorius suggested sending someone with a bit more "spine" to Nilfgaard, and Stregobor recommended Yennefer since they'd be spitting in Dagorad's face to send her to Aedirn. The only thing Cintra hated more than mages was elves, and Yennefer was a quarter-elf. Tissaia was very much against sending Yennefer to Nilfgaard, accusing Artorius of nepotism, sparing his niece of her duties. The chapter decided to put it to a vote, and Yennefer was reassigned to Nilfgaard. Artorius, Tissaia, Stregobor, and the rest of the Brotherhood gathered to initiate the new recruits, which Yennefer did not attend following her reassignment. However, she did attend the Aretuzan ball completely transformed. King Virfuril discarded Fringilla in favor of Yennefer, and the two danced center floor with Artorius, Stregobor, and Tissaia watching angrily.Season 1, Episode 03: Betrayer Moon Conclave of Northern Mages Artotius was among many mages to attend the conclave at Aretuza of Northern mages. He, Stregobor, and Tissaia led the conclave. Artorius and Stregobor had no desire to go to war with Nilfgaard. Especially not for Cintra, who rejected their mages for decades. However, Vilgefortz worried that more kingdoms would fall after Cintra as Nilfgaard wanted the entire continent. Rather than watching them fall, Tissaia wanted to help Cintra defeat Nilfgaard by convincing the kings to send their armies because if they didn't stop Nilfgaard now, more kingdoms would fall. Fringilla arrived at the conclave and denounced any suspicion that Nilfgaard was planning to take over the continent. Under their new leader, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis, Nilfgaard had strengthened trade and funded research. Fringilla believed that in taking Cintra, they had a chance of saving the continent. If the Northern mages wouldn't take sides, Fringilla asked that they at least stay out her way. Fringilla then pointed out that if not for Yennefer, she never would've been assigned to Nilfgaard, and it wouldn't be the empire it is today. Artorius joked that had they sent Yennefer to Nilfgaard as planned, It would still be a "shitty backwater." Yennefer admitted this was true. Instead of Nilfgaard, she went to a prized kingdom and did "fuck all for decades." She helped murderers and rapists keep their crown. If given an option, she'd vote to burn it all down. The mages put it to a vote. Unfortunately, most side with Stregobor and Artorius to allow Cintra to fend for themselves.Season 1, Episode 07: Before a Fall Gallery Netflix_The_Witcher_Artorius_Vigo.png References Category:Netflix The Witcher characters Category:Subpages